Adolescence
by Linyel
Summary: Encore un One-shot mais qui est en faite la suite de "Enfance" : Warning Yaoi.


**Adolescence**

Wellan entra, épuisé par de longues heures d'entrainement intensif. Il est vrais que l'éducation réservé au futurs Chevaliers d'émeraude étais des plus stricte puisque quand temps que telle il devaient posséder une force physique or norme, mais également une connaissance pointue de l'histoire, de l'art, des règles de courtoisie, du protocole, maitriser la plupart des armes connues ainsi qu'une puissance magique parfaitement maitrisé ( effectivement c'est bien beau d'avoir des pouvoir magique mais faut-il encore les maitriser ).

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, et massa péniblement ses poignets endolorie.

_Au moins j'ai réussis _pensa t-il en esquissant un sourire

Car oui quelque heures plus tôt l'apprentie chevalier avait épatés ses frères et sœurs d'arme en les battant tous épée en main...enfin presque.

Wellan avait toujours aimé les défis, et l'idée de pouvoir les affronter lui avait tout de suite plut ( précisons qu'il s'agissait d'une joute amicale, il ne les font pas s'entretuer) mais il avait hormis un petit détail : juste après avoir défait Bergeau ( qui, rappelons le, possède une force physique et une endurance non négligeable ) ce fut sont tour, à ce moment précis Wellan crut qu'il allait lâcher son épée, face à lui, Santo souriait :

_Oh non, Theandras (1) tout mais pas ça ! _

« Ne le brutalise pas ! » ne put s'empêcher de hurler Jasson

Santo lui adressa un regard désapprobateur tandis qu'une légère teinte rosé prenait place sur ses joues.

Le chevalier blond du s'administrer une belle gifle mental pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, il est vrais que le prince de Fal avait gagné en beauté au cours des ces dernières années : il avait gardé de ses origine des cheveux bouclés qui lui tombait en sombre cascade jusqu'au épaules, certaines mèches venant parfois masquer ses yeux d'opale. Sa tunique verte étais légèrement ouverte, retenue par une simple ficelle, on pouvait apercevoir des muscles fins taillés par des heures d'entrainement :

« Wellan, tu n'a pas à te retenir, je sais me battre »

« Je sais... »

_Mais je n'ose pas, j'ai si peur de lui faire mal._

Santo sentait sont ami hésiter, malgré ses air dur Wellan avait un cœur d'or, mais la vie avait fais qu'il soit reclus derrière une barrière de glace, mais les plus belle chose ne se protègent-elle pas des mauvaises personnes ? Le cœur comme les sourires du chevaliers au yeux bleues étaient des trésors que peut de personnes avaient puent contempler. Les chevalier brun souris à cette pensée, puis, voyant que sont ami ne bougerait pas, attaqua.

Le combat dura longtemps mais le chevalier de Fal parvint à faire chuter celui de Rubis.

« Bravo Santo tu tes imposé à la fore du poignet »

« Merci sir Malchiah »(2)

Le jeune homme blond soupira, sortant de ses pensées il se leva de son lit. Wellan se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, antre de paix où il avait toujours put méditer, les vieux livres oubliés étaient ses anges gardiens, les témoins de ses secrets, de ses larmes et ses joies; et surtout de son premiers baiser. Malgré ses 17 ans il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à leur audace. Il caressa distraitement les vénérables couvertures de cuir, replongeant doucement dans ses souvenirs. Il pouvait de nouveau sentir les lèvres de Santo, ce premiers baiser, timide, rapide, mais Wellan ne l'avait jamais oublié. Une main toucha son épaule, le faisant sortir de ces douces sensation.

« Qui ...! » s'exclama le chevalier en se retournant, près à piler sur place l'inconscient qui avait gâché ce moment.

« Santo ? que... »

Le reste de la phrase mourus dans leurs lèvres que le brun scella, le chevalier de Rubis pris doucement le visage du plus jeune dans ses mains pour approfondir encore le baiser, n'y tenant plus la langue de l'ainé vint quémander l'entrer que le plus jeune lui accorda aussitôt. Leurs langues se rejoignirent savourant le plaisir d'être de nouveau réunis.

Mettant un terme au baiser (suite à une plainte de leurs poumons qui commençaient à manquer d'air) ils se séparèrent doucement. Ils étaient plongés dans une transe des plus étrange où seul les battements de leurs cœurs semblaient les liés à leurs enveloppes charnelles . Ce fut finalement Wellan qui brisa le silence :

« Je n'osais plus espérer que cela ce reproduise »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que quelque temps passé loin de toi aurais eu raisons de mes sentiments » répondit Santo, encrant ses yeux sombres dans le regard bleue du blond .

« Quelque temps ! nous ne nous somme pas vus depuis 1 ans ! » répliqua Wellan.

« Mais tu m'aime toujours » repris le prince de Fal en souriant

Les joues du chevalier aux yeux bleus rosirent légèrement et il ne put s'empêchait de détourner le regard, _bon sang ! Santo a vraiment le dons de me mettre mal à l'aise_ .

« Tu sais bien que oui » murmura le blond

Le visage de son compagnon s'illumina en un large sourire et il bondit dans les bras du blond effleurant doucement ces lèvres, Wellan accueillit avec joie son (futur ?) amant contre lui et passa sa main dans ça chevelure ébène et enfouie sont visage dans le creux du cou de Santo, il ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation et embrassa la peau pâle du brun, qui frissonna sous la douce caresse ,ses mains effleurant les hanches du prince de Rubis . Le chevalier blond appuya tendrement sont amant contre les murs de la bibliothèque, délaissant le cou de se dernier pour sont torse, il défit les cordons de la tunique et, tandis qu'il reprenait possession des lèvres de Santo dans un baiser passionné, sa main se glissa sous le vêtement du brun, caressant tendrement sont ventre puis remontant vers les pectoraux finement dessinés du chevalier aux yeux sombre.

Ce dernier soupira sous les caresses : _Quelle douce torture...hmmm j'ai l'impression de fondre, mais on ne peut pas...aaaah. _Il ne put continuer le cheminement de ses pensées car Wellan avait mis fin au baiser pour venir glisser sa langue sur sont nombril et remontait ainsi sur ses tétons durci , le gémissement du brun fit sourire le plus âgé qui étais désormais sur du plaisir qu'il lui procurait, rassuré, le blond lécha l'un des bout de chair rose qui se présentait à lui, le titillant du bout de la langue, il infligea ensuite le même sort à l'autre.

« We..llan » parvint à articuler Santo « Ce..ce n'est pas très prudent..ici »

Le prince de Rubis sourit, après un ans passé à voyager pour mieux connaître le continent (3), il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter maintenant ; glissant sa mains, il appuya doucement sur la bosse proéminente qui commençaient à se former au niveau de l'entre-jambe du brun, celui-ci ne put retenir un léger gémissement en sentant les doigts de son compagnon détacher sa ceinture puis descendre lentement sous le pantalon de toile qui commençaient à être un peu serré .

« Décidément, je te fais beaucoup d'effet » s'amusa le blond en caressant la virilité tendue de son amis

Santo rougit mais ne se laissa pas faire, il fit glisser sa mains sur le sexe de Wellan et, sentant que son amis était au même degrés d'excitation que lui, décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

« Tu peux fanfaronner mais ton corps te trahit » susurra doucement le prince de Fal, ses yeux de velours fixaient le yeux clairs de son amant.

_Mon dieu, ce regard...il va me rendre fous_, pensa Wellan, _Je ne veux pas lire dans ses pensées et de toute façons je lui fais confiance, mais ce regard...hmmm je me demande s'il pense à la même chose que moi_.

Santo ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard perdu du blond, s'il ne connaissait pas sa force il l'aurait cru hypnotisé. Le plus jeune commença à défaire la ceinture de cuir de son vis-a-vis, puis fit glisser ses mains dans le sous vêtement du plus vieux. Ce dernier émit un hoquet de surprise en sentant les doigts agiles se refermer sur sa virilité douloureuse et effectuer des va et vient. Wellan sentait ses jambes trembler sous la déferlante de plaisir que lui procurait les douces caresses de Santo. Il saisit la nuque du brun et scella de nouveaux leurs lèvres, la jouissance était proches mais le prince de Fal retira sa main au dernier moment, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement de la par du blond, ce dernier le regarda d'un air perplexe, air qui disparu bien vite quand Santo le retourna pour le planquer contre le mur et lui adresser un regard pervers.

Le chevalier aux yeux bleues sourit :

« On ne croirait pas en te voyant que tu a l'esprit si mal placé »

Le brun ne répondit rien, préférant d'abord un langage plus...charnelle. Il s'agenouilla devant le sexe tendu de son amant et souffla doucement dessus, provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps de Wellan, puis devant le regard suppliant de son amant il lécha doucement la hampe de chair sur toute la longueur, et la pris enfin en bouche, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher un gémissement suggestif de la par du blond, rassuré , il suça le gland puis descendit lentement, léchant sur toute la longueur cette virilité gonflé de désir. Si le jeune homme aux yeux clair n'avait jamais était du genre à ce laisser faire, il ne pouvait que s'abandonner lentement aux limbes du plaisir, les lèvres si chaudes de Santo, la douce torture qui lui infligeait, il n'allait ni trop vite, ni trop lentement poussant le self-controle de Wellan dans ces retranchement, puis finalement la jouissance arriva :

« Santo...je...j'en peux plus...je vais venir...Aaaaaaah »

Le brun avala la semence chaude de son amant puis remonta pour lui donner un baisé passionné.

« Wellan, je t'aime » murmura t-il

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, et je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état » dit-il en avisant la virilité provocante de Santo. Le plus jeune sourit, puis revint embrasser tendrement les lèvre du blond .Ce dernier allongea le brun sur le sol froid de la bibliothèque.

« A mon tour de te faire jouir » souffla le chevalier

Le prince de Fal frémit d'excitation, il connaissait bien le blond, assez pour savoir qu'il allait bientôt regretter de l'avoir fais languir et l'étincelle qui brillait au fond des yeux bleues de son amant ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées.

Wellan s'installa tranquillement à califourchon sur les jambes du brun, il défit la ceinture en prenant plaisir à effleurer l'intimité de son amant, le pantalon et le sous-vêtement descendirent bien trop lentement au goût de Santo mais dans cette position il ne pouvait que subir, ce qui, honnêtement, lui plaisait beaucoup, il aimait lorsque le blond menait la danse.

_Bon sang..je commence à regretter de l'avoir torturé, il va me rendre ça au centuple, ...mmmmh mais c'est si bon...il n'y a pas à dire il est vraiment doué._

Le prince de Rubis fit glisser sa langue le long des cuisse pâle du brun, le bas ventre , l'aine mais s'en jamais s'occuper de la virilité du chevalier aux yeux noirs. Santo haletait, il réclamait le blond, se cambrait mais rien n'y faisait, ce dernier étais bien décider à le faire mariner encore longtemps.

« We...llan je t'en supplie...Aaah...j'en peux plus »

Le chevalier aux yeux bleues releva la tête et se qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Santo les lèvres rougit par le plaisir, ses beaux yeux sombres remplit de désir, son corps en sueur, tout cela eu raison de la patience du chevalier; il prit le sexe du brun en bouche, léchant, suçant. Le prince de Fal se cambrait de plaisir, il voulait sentir la bouche du plus vieux sur sa virilité encore plus profondément, il appuya sa main sur les cheveux blond de son amant, l'incitant à allait plus vite, ce qu'il fit .Puis Santo déversa sa semence dans la bouche du blond dans un cris de pur plaisir.

Wellan se releva doucement puis se laissa glisser contre une étagère, caressant ses lèvres qui portait encore le goût de son amis, le brun vint se glisser contre son torse, la respiration encore saccadée par l'orgasme.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tes sentiments pour moi n'ai pas changés » soupira Santo

« Et il ne changeront jamais Santo, jamais » promis Wellan en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Nous ferions mieux de partir, tu ne crois pas ? » murmura le brun, dont les paupières se faisaient lourdes.

« Chut, reste près de moi, si quelqu'un arrive nous le sentirons, inutile de t'inquiéter »(4) répondit le blond en caressant doucement les cheveux ébène du plus jeune.

Rassuré par ces paroles le prince de Fal laissa son amant le bercer tendrement, alors que le sommeil commençait à le gagner.

* * *

><p>(1) Theandras : déesse du feu et protectrice du royaume de Rubis, Wellan la prie depuis tout petit.<p>

(2) Sir Malchiah : Ce personnage n'existe pas dans Les chevaliers d'émeraude, mais il me fallait un professeur ( à supposer qu'il s'agisse de leur maitre d'armes )

(3) « après un ans passé à voyager pour mieux connaître le continent » : ça c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire, techniquement les 7 chevaliers n'ont jamais étaient séparés durant leurs apprentissage.

(4) « ...si quelqu'un arrive nous le sentirons, inutile de t'inquiéter » : pour ceux qui l'ignorent les chevaliers sont capable de percevoir les énergies des gens ( magiciens ou non )


End file.
